


Echolocation

by AcrackinReality



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: He's cool, Wild can see, are we doing these right?, echolocation, four is smart, he usually is, i feel like this is how everyone does these, kind of, legend is stumped, nobody knows what to say, wind is a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrackinReality/pseuds/AcrackinReality
Summary: The gang is dropped in an unknown Hyrule. In a forest. And it's almost night.It's hard to see in the dark.Well, except for Wild.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 299





	Echolocation

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first post. We created this account solely to post what we have written. Should you expect more from us later? Probably not, but hope and faith are strange feelings that others tend to hold on to. 
> 
> Til a later date.
> 
> Perhaps.

The gang had been wandering for some time. They had been dropped in a Hyrule no one recognizes, and the forest they found themselves in had no intentions of thinning out. Nightfall was rapidly approaching, and they needed a place to set up camp. Time made sure he voiced as such before the sunlight dipped below the horizon entirely. 

“Is here good?” Wind’s voice squeaked out from the back. He was hanging out with Wild, who was holding his hood over his head. Everyone knew Wild liked his space, but they each found their own ways to include the shy teenager. 

“Too many sticks and rocks on the ground,” Hyrule replied.

“It wouldn’t be safe to make a fire here either,” Warriors added.

Wind huffed. He was tired and wanted to rest dammit! They had barely come out of the last battle without serious injuries in Hyrule’s Hyrule before being dropped in this maze of a forest a few hours before sunset. He was about to complain again before Wild tapped him on the shoulder. 

Wild had his hood down, eyes open and calm, pointing over Wind’s shoulder and off to the left. 

“Uhh… What - I don’t see anythin- Hey guys! Wait up! Wild, what do you see?” Wind stuttered through his words a bit as he squinted in the same direction. 

Legend crossed his arms. “Hey! No sightseeing! Camp takes priority here.”

“Come on, Cub. You can explore tomorrow when there’s more daylight.” The part where Twilight won’t have enough energy to track down Wild and whoever he drags with him, most likely the Traveler, until morning goes unsaid. 

Wild shakes his head and continues pointing. “No. Camp.”

“Wait, what?” Four backs up and squints through the brush and shadows. The horizon had just about swallowed up all their sunlight by now. “You can see in this darkness? I can’t see a thing.”

“I don’t see a camp over there… Wait, you mean a clearing we can set up!?” Sky also shuffled to the back to take a look. Wild nodded at him, and Sky could barely make out the action. 

Well? Time questioned from the front, and Sky immediately confirmed that, yes, Wild did indeed answer his question. So it’s dark enough the front can’t see the back huh? This only raised more questions for Sky. Currently, the biggest one is How in Hylia’s name can Wild see!?

“Well? Lead the way.” Time motioned for Wild to go on ahead as the group gradually condensed in order to not lose track of anybody. After a quick mental headcount, Time was following Wild through the trees. A snap and a yelp was heard next to him, but before Time could react, Wild reached out and grabbed the small hero, who turned out to be Wind, before he hit the ground. Wild huffed and turned to look at the group behind him. He sighed, tapped his foot on the ground a few times, and grabbed Wind by the sleeve, ears twitching, before continuing on. He’s gonna have to give directions now, huh?

“Duck!” Wild called out, ducking under a branch that hung just above eye level. They were lucky no monsters were close enough to hear them.

“Log!”

“Rock!”

“Stump! A bit to the right!”

“Duck!”

A few minutes of walking and several commands later, they arrived at the clearing. Wild started a fire while everyone got out their bedrolls. Moments later, they were all sitting around the campfire with skewers that Wild had made a few days earlier. His slate kept them fresh.

“Okay, I have got to know what item you used, Wild.” Legend crossed his arms and leaned back in defeat. He had been trying to figure out how Wild was able to guide them in the dark on their slightly stressful walk to the clearing he spotted. It didn’t help that he couldn’t see Wild well enough to tell if he had equipped a mask or bracelet of sorts, nor see him take the item out in the first place. The answer Legend got was less than satisfactory.

Wild shrugged and shook his head. “I didn’t use anything.”

Legend raised an eyebrow. That needed explaining. 

“How did you do it then?” Wind excitedly leaned forward, Hyrule mirroring him. Wild looked over to Twilight, and with a nod of encouragement, he continued.

“I just made sound. It’s… umm…,” Wild rubbed behind his ear, “a bit hard to explain? I guess I can make out clear outlines of my surroundings when I make noise and close my eyes. I can do it with them open as well, but it just… gets confusing if there’s too much light.”

The resulting silence was deafening to him. Wild shrunk back, darting his eyes between his friends for any signs of conformation. His friends, however, were too stunned to really do much at the moment.

“Echolocation. That’s called echolocation.” Four finally broke the silence, his eyes settling on a violet shade.  
“That is so COOL!” Wind threw his arms up and flopped on his back. He sat back up, nearly as fast as he rolled back, and started spitting out questions like How far can you see using that? and What’s the quietest sound you can hear? It was a little overwhelming for Wild, but he was glad that they at least believed him, instead of calling him a liar or a joker, unlike a lot of other people he’s told this to. Not that he believed they wouldn’t believe him or anything.

Okay, maybe he did worry a little about that.

“Well, we now know who our guide-in-the-dark-is.” Time broke Wild out of his thoughts before they dragged him too far. Wild couldn’t help but turn slightly pink and ended up pulling his hood back over his head from all the attention. 

He’ll tell them how obnoxiously loud their voices alone can be at a later date.


End file.
